Vergil'sHuman
by MajestyRotForMe
Summary: Vergil's search for power takes him past a little inn that really is much too low class for him, so why does he go out of his way to stay there? It couldn't possibly be the weak human girl with a big heart, he would never fall for such a pitiful creature. Right? Verg/OC, Teen just to be safe :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter1: MeetingAnAngel

**NOTES:**

**This takes place sometime after DevilMayCry3 and before DevilMayCry1. Vergil found a way out of Hell (after the epic slash-Dante's-hand-and-fall-into-the-Abyss scene) before Mundus captured him. Also I started this BEFORE DMC:Reboot came out so I'll just continue from there.**

**Please feel free to leave (or message) me any comments or criticisms, this is my first published story. THANKS FOR READING!**

**Disclaimer: Capcom ownes Devil May Cry and its characters.**

Vergil walked through the forest, searching the world for the knowledge of a way into the demon realm once again, for more of the power he so desperately craved. He needed it. Without power he could protect nothing. He could not protect Eva, his human mother or Dante, his twin brother. Dante still needed his protection and Vergil needed power to do it. He wouldn't let Dante die like all of the others. He was so tired of loosing everyone... and of anyone left alive not understanding.

Like his brother, he didn't understand. He just considered Vergil a crazed power hungry lunatic. One who 'teamed up' with the 'demons that killed their mother'. He didn't see the whole picture. Dante ran, Vergil had protected him that much, he allowed Dante the chance to get away. Unfortunately after Dante ran he blocked out the event, refused to remember his mother dying in front of him as he hid. Somehow he had seen Vergil die too. The boy was traumatized and chose to leave his life, and brother, behind. He had changed into Tony Redgrave.

Vergil rolled his eyes at the thought of his eccentric brother. Drinking, partying and murder make up the life of Dante. He had been the best hired assassin. Well he should have been as a half demon. Vergil had wanted to see him again, had wanted to understand why he forgot. He came to his brother as Gilver. The name was an enormous hint to who Vergil was and even Dante should have seen it, Vergil made it easy on purpose, testing waters.

That part of their life was over now. Dante had accepted who he was and the last time Vergil had checked he was running a poor excuse for a shop. Last he had seen Dante they had a huge fight. Vergil was on another search for power and they had a run in. Dante had assumed he was teaming with the demons and when Vergil had chose to stay in Hell, a sacrifice for Dante's sake of escape just as much as an opportunity for his own goal.

The half demon's icy blue eyes stayed closed off from the world, as they always have been. His snowy hair stayed pushed back in perfectly trained spikes that only the rain was able to conquer.

A scream interrupted his determined thoughts of finding the information he desperately sought, interrupted the memories he found were distracting him once again. Vergil turned to see a fire haired angel running from demons. Not there was such a thing as angels anymore but the human could easily pass as one. His icy eyes followed their movements as they started across his path.

"Leave me alone, you cretins!"

She had spirit. Vergil resisted a smile. Emotion was weakness, therefore he worked on keeping all emotion from him at all times. He released Yamato from it's sheath killing the demons without the blade ever being seen, returning the sharp weapon to it's home before the demons even realized they were dead. Legends say his Yamato was sharp enough to cut through Dimensions.

The woman stopped, huffing heavily and turned to Vergil, relief painted her face. "Oh thank you! I tried throwing rocks but that did little good." The red haired beauty patted down her dress, taking the demon encounter astonishingly well. Her blue eyes obviously showed annoyance at being chased but it was apparent she didn't like to dwell on the negative things in life. She was among few in that category.

Vergil begrudgingly found her, a weak human, intriguing. Maybe it was they shining blue eyes of hers. "Of course. They were demons, it should take more than rocks." He forced himself to walk past her, long coat flowing behind him. Vergil hated humans, it was a known fact, they were weak, unintelligible and limited.

She was instantly by his side, albeit nearly jogging to keep up. Vergil felt his level of annoyance, and some unknown combating emotion, raise and at this rate she wouldn't last long. Not that humans naturally lasted long anyway. "Well, I thank you again. Where are you headed, Stranger? I can offer a meal and a place to sleep, assistance maybe?" She asked.

"I need no assistance from a weak human."

She stopped, hands on hips, angrily before catching up again. "Well fine then!"

Still she followed him. Vergil bit back a groan, he did not have time to play babysitter and vaguely wanted the demons to come after her again. "I am looking for the library. There is something I need to research."

The city came into sight as they cleared the forest. She smiled and Vergil resisted looking at her, her blue eyes lit up and he was oddly happy to please her. While his were icy and cool, her eyes were vibrant and full of life and smiles. Vergil mentally shook himself, quickly squashing the feeling. "See? Wasn't that easy? I can show you where it is. Where are you staying?"

"I can find my own way." He had a need to stay with her, talk and get to know her. Naturally that meant he would have to leave her as fast as possible.

She jogged faster to keep up with him as he picked up pace, "But then I wouldn't have returned the favor. Look, I work at that inn over there." She pointed at a small building at the edge of the forest, realizing he wasn't going to let her help. "Your stay is free as a thank you."

The girl stopped, out of breath and heading to the inn, and Vergil left her there, searching for the library.

**Oh my, my first chapter, how exciting! Any comments, did I do alright? I have my girlfriend read my stories but her critisicm comes in: "I like it." and "It was good!" *insert charming smile*. I love her but sometimes...**

**Seriously though, anything helps, even if its a smile. Now I'm going to stop ranting, it's starting to make me feel pathetic :P**


	2. Chapter2: TheInn

**NOTES:**

**Chapter two-oooo! Anyway, I realized I had two short chapters... like 200 words, which is just wrong to post seperately, so I merged chapter 2 and 3. Yes, yes, bravo. But it messes up my numbering .**

**Again, thank you for reading and comments are welcome.**

**And we begin!**

Vergil flipped through another book, only half absorbing what it said. Flaming hair and contrasting blue eyes filled his thoughts. He should have killed her, for nothing else but peace of mind.

The half demon rarely gave himself the time to sleep but he knew he needed a rest, he felt himself growing wary. As he set down the book and stepped outside he knew where he was headed. It would be nice to have a warm bed for once. And who knows, maybe he'd find another Inn along the way, before the Spitfire's place...

Vergil found his feet stopping in front of the large door to a little inn that was really much too low class for someone like him. The two Inns he passed along the way were only a _little_ better. He thought of the four star resturant attactched to one of them. Vergirl shook his head and pushed it open anyway.

His red-headed human had her long hair braided now, tied with a black ribbon. At the sound of the bell announcing him. She called, not turning around as she set down a plate of food at a table in a café section."One second!"

Vergil stood with trained patience, as the smells hit him he suddenly realized how long it had been since he ate... and how he preferred to see her hair free and framing her face.

She finally turned to him, the smile she already had grew, lighting up her beautiful face. It was no wonder his father fell prey to the creatures. He, however, would never do the same. "You came! I though you might not, you had me worried!" She laughed, walking over to him, "I'm Mia by the way."

Vergil nodded, his voice escaping him.

She continued, undaunted. "Your room is this way. Are you hungry? You can eat now or after you've settled."

She liked to talk, he noticed. He also noticed he liked to listen to her. She led him upstairs to a door with the number 18 on it in gold. "This is our best suite. Judging by your cloths I would say you have fine tastes so I reserved this for you." She winked playfully, pushing open the door.

"How kind." The words came out much less dry than they normally would have. Mia handed him the key and left him to get settled. When was the last time anyone had been so friendly to him. After a bit of thought he decided: Never. Maybe Dante had been 'nice' but despite their deep connection there was always a fierce rivalry that eclipsed any kindness towards each other. She was strange, this freckled human, he thought as he laid his coat over the back of a chair.

After a small while Vergil grabbed Yamato, more of habit than real thought of safety, and headed downstairs to eat. He came to the bottom of the stairs and found himself watching her, Mia, laugh with every customer. Not his laugh, the one that lit up her face, but close. He mentally chided himself. Nothing of this human, especially her laugh, was his. He would have to keep more of a distance.

Mia turned, noticing him, her face lit and Vergil ignored the feeling of resolve crumble. "You can sit here, Stranger." She laughed, leading him to a back table. He liked this spot, being able to see the entire room, including the doors. "I'll bring out some food, anything specific?"

"Anything hot." He said, voice low as he scanned the room for the umpteenth time out of habit. It was cold out and he got many stares from the small group of costomers but he was used to that, he was half-demon after all.

"Coming right up!"

An hour later Vergil had finished the roast stew Mia had brought him and slipped on the hot tea. He watched as everyone slowly went off to bed, leaving Mia to wipe off tables.

"It is almost two in the morning, why are you still working?"

She looked startled to hear him speak to her but it quickly fled. "I work here to help my grandmother, she raised me. Lately Grandma has been sick so I took over some extra shifts."

Vergil silently grabbed the extra washcloth out of the bucket of cleaning water Mia had left in the middle of the room and cleaned off his already spotless table, he wasn't sloppy as to make a mess, and the ones around it. If he liked anything it was to have things clean and orderly.

"You don't have to do that, Stranger. Thank you." Her voice was soft from tiredness.

"Either way, now all of the tables are wiped off. Go to bed." He tossed the rag back into the water and grabbed Yamato while straightening his already perfect vest and heading upstairs, only glancing down to see her following his order.


	3. Chapter3: Birthdays

**Attention all! I have my very first Follower/Favorite, just about had a coniption and died, you have no idea :D**

**So a serious thank you to CeavaRose and to those who have read my story, therefore I present this, a chapter, to you.**

Every few months Vergil would pass by the city, each time going slightly out of his way to stay at Mia's inn. Each time she would welcome him the same.

"Welcome, Stranger! Your room is ready." Her face would glow, blue eyes glimmering.

Soon, Vergil came to savor her smile. It relaxed him. He would eat and help her with whatever she was doing, listening to her friendly talk then send her to bed.

Vergil finished his tea then took his cup to the kitchen, where Mia was washing dishes. "That is not your job."

She jumped slightly, turning to him with the smile she reserved for him: his smile, before taking the cup. "No but it's the cooks birthday so I gave them all the night off to celebrate. The big four oh." She said winking at him.

Vergil went to the sink, taking over the job of washing and rinsing as Mia put the dishes away. "Why would you do that?" Mia always would do extra nice little things like putting extra whipped cream on a child's plate or giving an entire staff the night off. He never understood it but learned that was just how she was.

"Because a birthday is special, it should be celebrated."

"When is your birthday?" He asked on impulse and immediately wanted to smack himself because of the shocked look of curiosity she gave him.

She laughed, "December twenty first, two months away. I'll be twenty this year." She seemed excited. "When's yours?"

When was the last time he had celebrated his birthday? With His mother and Dante. "I do not remember."

Mia almost dropped the plate she was drying. "You don't remember? How do you not remember your birthday?"

Vergil shrugged, "It never really mattered to me. Age means very little to demons."

Vergil had come to the inn on more than one occasion bloody and near death just to be healed by morning, naturally Mia put together that he was a demon. "Wow. Well if you remember let me know, if not we will have to make one up for you." She winked at him again and warmth spread through his body. "Never give up a chance to celebrate."

They finished up and Vergil headed to bed. Mia weighed more and more on his thoughts lately.

December twenty-first and Vergil found himself in front of the inn again. He knew he would. He pushed open the door, ignoring the snow that made his hair damp and flat, in a style that reminded him to much of Dante's sloppiness.

Mia was laughing with the other workers and frequent costumers who were trying to get her to sit down and stop working. Her eyes floated up to him. "Vergil!"

The sound of his name on her lips made him shiver. Eventually she had badgered him enough to make him tell her his name. She bounded up out of the seat and skipped to him, her hands instantly closed around his, she had never touched him before but she was so soft and warm. Mia led him to the table, "I am so glad you came! Did you remember? Today's my birthday! This is my Grandma."

Vergil gave a light smile at her string of questions and comments, "Yes, I remembered." Then he turned to an elderly lady who looked to be at death's door, with a large blanket wrapped around her.

"Grandma this is Vergil, the man I told you about!"

Vergil was shocked, she talked about him? To her grandmother? Why? He quickly regained composure as the woman smiled at him. Although her hair was entirely gray with age and her eyes were a light, faded blue she shined with a similar 'life' that he saw in Mia. "Hello, madam." He gave a small bow before she grabbed his hand, holding it.

"Hello dear boy, it is so good to finally meet you."

"You as well, Mia holds you in very high regard."

Mia grinned at him, her hand still touching his arm, he suddenly wished he wasn't wearing his jacket so he could feel her, skin to skin.

"Alright, alright!" The cook called, laughing. Vergil straightened as Mia's grandmother released his hand. "Time for cake!" The woman, who he knew to be forty wheeled out a cart with a large three layer cake, lined with twenty lit candles. "Make a wish, Mia!"

She looked up at Vergil with those happy blue eyes and he felt as though she melted him. She let go of his arm as she took a deep breath, blowing out every candle. Cheers erupted from the room. Vergil was not aware of these customs but just the joy of everyone had an effect on him, whether he showed it on the outside or not.

Vergil kept Yamato between his knees so he could have it with him without people tripping over it as he sat in between Mia and her grandmother.

"Are you truly a demon, dear boy?"

Vergil slid his gaze over to an embarrassed looking Mia before he turned to answer the question. "Yes, although for now I am only half."

"Half demon? How is that possible?"

"It shouldn't be. My mother was a human and my father was a powerful demon. I hope to have as much power as he did."

Mia piped up, "But why? What would you do with so much power?"

"Might controls everything. And without strength you can not protect anything. Let alone yourself."

Suddenly his arm was smacked. Vergil looked at the grandmother, shocked, no one had done that before, besides Dante but he was considered brain damaged in Vergil's book, Grandma seemed much to intelligent to do something so stupid. "Silly boy! Might controls nothing. Love controls everything."

"Love does not exist."

"You think it weak to love, but you are wrong. It takes great strength to love someone."

"What good is loving someone when you can not protect them?" This was getting more emotional than he cared for.

The old woman's hand caressed his face, her expression soft and kind. "You are strong enough, dear boy."

Vergil wouldn't have been more stunned if she dared slap him a second time.

"Are you tired Grandma? You should go rest now." Mia sent him an apologetic look. "Can you help me?"

Vergil flipped to being logical again. He nodded before standing and picking up the old woman. "Where should I put her?"

Mia's eyes widened before she laughed, "I had forgotten you could do that so easily." It wasn'r hard, she was light even by human standards. Mia led him through the kitchen and up private stares to a single room.

Vergil set the woman, already lulled by sleep on the bed. As they walked downstairs Mia thanked him. "Where do you sleep?"

She laughed, "In the old chair by the bed."

"You sleep in a chair as a permanent bed?"

"Yeah, it's not so bad, though. I am right there if Grandma needs anything."

Vergil blinked. "You live in an inn, you could sleep in one of the rooms."

Mia led him back into the main area before helping to clean up. "The rooms are for guests, it's not my place."

Her selfless attitude made him angry, she slept in a chair listening to her grandmother slowly die each night and was worried about her 'place'! Vergil was torn, he didn't know if he wanted to beat her or wanted to carry her to his room, holding her as she slept in a real bed. He shook away that tempting thought as he helped clean, moving Yamato, left by the table, by the wall.


	4. Chapter4: Family

**Because I am in a crazy-good mood, I'll post a second chapter today. I haven't wrote this story in a long time and am posting so I am forced to continue it. I'll be honest and say I have a problem with the character's connections to each other. I'm not sure how to make the emotional ties apparent besides "Hey there, sexy." Yeah. That's deep. Eye roll. So if you have any suggestions for another scene or anything to improve on let me know :)**

As everyone left Mia waved cheerful goodbyes, despite the time. Vergil waited as she turned to him. "Thank you for everything, Vergil. Did you want me to take you to your room?" She had already started towards the staircase when he stopped her.

"Humans give gifts on birthdays." She turned to him as he removed a box from his jacket pocket. "This is for you."

"But you already do so much!" She started shaking her head, "I can't take it!"

Vergil already opened the box and pulled the necklace out of it before stepping closer, her face an inch from his chest and he clasped it. "Take it, this will protect you." He had placed a spell on it before, giving her mild protection.

Suddenly they noticed how close they were. Mia held the necklace in her hands, looking up at his with her blue eyes shining and red hair hanging loose around her, speechless, a first for her. Vergil found himself leaning down to capture her lips and found her lifting to meet him instead of pulling away.

The kiss was sweet and passionate, devouring and healing. By the time Vergil released Mia she had her hands on his broad shoulders, if he stepped back she would have fell into a puddle on the ground, breathless.

"Come sleep on my bed, I cannot sleep knowing you are in a chair." Noticing her hesitation he added, "I will not touch you tonight." Although it will be damned hard not to. Weakly Mia nodded and Vergil led her upstairs. He barely remembered to grab Yamato.

By the time he opened the door to the room Mia was nervous, he could smell it and when he looked down her face was flushed and the hand he wasn't holding was pressed against her chest. "I said I wouldn't do anything, you've no need to worry."

She nodded, "Yeah, I trust you, but, I mean, if you _did_ want to do something there would be no way I could stop you-"

Vergil rolled his eyes at her rambling. Yes, if he wanted to do something she would be powerless to stop him. That was why he disliked humans, the creatures had no strength, they couldn't protect anything. They were useless. For some reason he felt ashamed, having those thoughts around her, it had never bothered him before. Humans disgusted him, they always had. Yet every time he looked at the girl crawling into bed he felt warm inside.

He shouldn't have done this. She was obviously just fine sleeping in her chair. Vergil was suddenly worried that he wouldn't control himself. Her smell overwhelmed him. He had taken lovers before and the thought of her gorgeous hair splayed across his bed, tangling around him without him taking her, that was difficult to imagine. From her reaction to his kiss she would put up little resistance and would even want him.

Vergil watched as she took off the jacket and vest/corset she had on over her tank top style long dress from her position on the bed. He briefly wondered how many lovers she had before and his temper flared, he quickly clamped the emotion down.

The white haired half demon set Yamato on the chair off to the side and stripped off his blue leather trench coat, then his black vest, leaving him topless. He sat on the edge of the bed, fully aware of Mia's gaze on him as he removed his boots and socks.

"I didn't know that about your parents. Were they in love?"

Vergil ground his teeth, neatly placing his boots by the chair. "So the story goes."

"You don't remember?"

Vergil turned to face her, trying to calmly show her he did not wish to speak about it through his attitude and expression, he didn't want to just ignore her. "Sparda left when I was when I was just a small boy. Eva died when we were still relatively young. Their story is of legend, it has never happened before. A demon as powerful as the great Sparda giving away everything because of a human," He shook his head, unable to grasp the concept. "because he fell in love. It is a ridiculous notion."

Mia watched as he climbed into his side of the bed and followed suit, unable to let it go. "I think it's romantic." Silence passed for a few minutes. "Do you think your father was weak?"

The question was quiet but he heard it clearly. Vergil turned to face her. She looked like an angel, her hands were tucked neatly underneath her head, she looked afraid to insult him. Not for her safety as most people feared him for but afraid to hurt him. The idea was laughable but touching. "No, Sparda had unimaginable strength. He was weak for giving it up for a human."

"You've never been in love."

Her assumed statement put him on edge. "No, what makes you so sure though?"

"Love is not weak. I've seen it, my grandparents and parents were in love."

"What happened?"

"My grandfather was killed in a war and my mother was killed when I was young by a demon attack. My dad died of grief soon after. There has never been a couple more in love."

"Your father left his child because he was so in 'love', that is weakness."

Mia laughed, "No, I understood. It was wrong of him and I was bitter for a while after but I turned out just fine, wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose." Vergil was still angry at the thought of a father leaving his child. At least when his own father left they still had their mother.

Mia laughed again, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Well thank you. So are there others like you?"

"There is only one other half demon that I know of."

"Do you know them? Is it a girl or boy?" She started to sit up, excited.

"Yes I know him. He is my twin brother, Dante."

Mia's mouth dropped before a slow grin made its way across her face. "You're a twin? I've never seen twins! Does he look just like you? Who's older? Do you get along? Do you read each other's thoughts or act the same?"

Vergil gave a light smile, an extreme rarity for him. She was now fully sitting up, the light from the fireplace dancing across her skin and hair. "Calm down, yes we look the same. Let's see here, we act very different, I am the older one. When we were young we used to be able to…know each other. I could not read his exact thoughts, I just _knew_ them. We were inseparable; my mother couldn't remove one of us from the crib without the other throwing a fit."

"Amazing! Could I meet him? Why aren't you with him?"

Vergil placed a finger over her soft, full mouth, cutting off a string of questions. "I am afraid you will not be able to meet him. We no longer talk or see each other. He believes I am dead."

Mia looked devastated. "Oh I am so sorry! Do you know where he is? He must be crushed!"

"I doubt it." He said bitterly. "Dante and I ended badly. I do not know where he is but he would be easy enough to find, he has never exactly been discrete." Vergil pictured his loud brother, he wondered what Dante would think of Vergil showing up on his doorstep. He would almost undoubtedly try to kill him.

"You should find him, Vergil. Family is important."

"I will, I have no doubt of that. When I become as strong as my father I will be strong enough to protect him."

"Do you really think you will stop there? You will just find a more powerful goal, it'll never stop and those around you are suffering."

Vergil sighed, "Go to sleep, Mia."


	5. Chapter5: DayOff

**Let's note this occasion, shall we? Waiting for water to boil for dinner and I unsuspectingly check my email and start to squeal. NOT ONLY do I have FIVE Followers (Kinda makes me feel like a Warlord, eh? Haha.) but ALSO! Two, count em, TWO reveiws. I officially love you all. No joke.**

**Seriously though, last chapter I made a comment about how I was not sure if my characters are bonding in a way people can feel and the two reviews both made me feel very good about that. Thank you.**

**On another, yet similar note, I am a pretty open person and I am willing to work with you guys. I meant it, if you would like to see a scene or have any ideas, feel free to let me know. If you're shy PM me. If you notice problems or anything, I won't get offended. Really, not that sensitive, guys.**

**ONWARD! (Get it? Another Warlord referance, muwahaha.)**

When Vergil woke up he was lying on his back with Mia's head on his naked chest, one arm was wrapped around her and the other hand was holding her's next to her face, over his abs. He liked this woman much more than he cared to say.

When Mia woke up Vergil was gone, only to find a rose on his pillow, next to her. She instantly missed him. Every time he left she felt like she was eternally waiting for him, like she needed him there with her.

Weeks passed and Vergil found himself in another town, another library in his same monotonous search. Vergil growled, shoving a book back on the shelf. Mia's words wouldn't leave him alone. Would he stop after gaining all of the power of Sparda? No, she was right, if he found a way to get more he would never stop. He had been gone not two weeks and already wanted to go back to her. Damnit.

He sighed, looking at the massive amounts of books. His search had reached a standstill. Maybe a week or two off would do some good.

Vergil quietly finished his tea at his usual table. He caught Mia's gaze as she checked in another guest. She smiled at him before turning back to the insignificant human and lead him down a hall to a room.

Mia calmly walked back, waving one last time before gathering the fabric of her dress and running towards the main room, around the rail and slamming her hands on Vergil's table, leaning over. His eyes drifted to her now exposed cleavage, "You mean it! Two whole weeks!"

He chuckled, setting his cup down. "More or less."

She straitened and spun, "Wow, are things going well then?"

"Hardly, I would not have the time or patience to stay long if I was on to something."

She looked down, bangs trying to conceal her beaming smile. "I am sorry to hear that."

He snorted, "I can see that." Mia giggled going back to wiping tables as Vergil left to wash his cup in the kitchen. He came back to see her hips slightly swaying to the music coming out of the juke box, her bare feet silently played out steps as she danced to the next table.

Mia spun to see him leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, lightly smiling at her with his strong bare arms folded over her chest. Mia's cheeks flames as she offered a smile and turned to put her full attention on washing the last table.

Vergil walked to her, silent. When she spun to put her washcloth in the bucket she ran into his chest, his arms instantly closed around her.

"Oh! Sorry," she said laughing, straightening in his arms, "I'm such a klutz."

His hand slipped in hers, tossing the washcloth from her fingers and tossing it over his shoulder into the bucket without ever taking his eyes off hers. His other hand captured her waist. "For such a klutz you seemed to be a natural at dancing."

He moved with her, spinning and swaying. Usually he would never do something like this but he felt open with her. Where others were cautious, Mia smiled. She made him feel normal but important. When she talked to him only he existed.

Vergil almost laughed aloud at the thought of his brother seeming him like this. Dante insisted he was cold-hearted and was repulsed by the idea of fun. Vergil smiled as Mia burst into a fit of giggled as he spun her three times, falling into his chest.

"Oh my, dizzy." She glowed.

He gazed down at her as she composed herself, "Do you ever take a day off?"

Mia looked surprised at his question. "No, my grandmother needs my help so I help."

"Christmas was not to long ago, did you have the day off then?" He vaguely recalled seeing the people of the town he was in celebrating. He should have brought another present.

"No, I was needed." She stood for herself, keeping her hands on his chest.

"But I'll wager everyone else had the night off." He felt himself getting angry.

"We were all relaxing together. It is time for bed." She smiled at him, stepping away. "Good night, Stranger."

Vergil caught her hand, "Take tomorrow off."

"Tomorrow's New Year Eve, We'll be busy."

"And the other workers can handle it, take tomorrow off."

She bit her full bottom lip in thought, setting Vergil's body on fire. "Alright, I'll try."

Vergil grinned, he smiled a real smile for the first time since his mother died. He dragged a protesting Mia back to his reserved bedroom, grabbing Yamato along the way.


	6. Chapter6: FirstDateNerves

**Thank you all so much for the reveiws, you have no idea how much it means to me. So, here you all are.**

**Suggestions and critiques welcome :)**

Vergil leaned against the kitchen frame with a smug look on his face. The cook, Mrs. Gabby stared at him in wonder. "Of course you can have the day off, cher."

Mia beamed at her before throwing her arms around the portly woman. "Thank you thank you thank you! I need to get dressed, be back in just a second!" Mia ran half way upstairs before running all the way back to throw her arms around a shocked Vergil and running off again.

Mrs. Gabby pinned him with a hard look. "She's a good girl, that one. You'll be taking good care of her." Vergil gave the necessary nod to her useless threat. "How did you ever convince her to take a break?"

Vergil passed a small smile. "In my studies I have became a master of multiple persuasion techniques."

Mrs. Gabby looked displeased by what he was implying, as he expected, but wisely kept her comments to herself.

Vergil's gaze swung to the staircase in the kitchen to see Mia come down looking like an angel. Half of her hair was pulled back by a silver clip that was her mother's or grandmother's. Her dress was a baby blue that brought out her gorgeous eyes. She wore a white coat that came to her thighs, the collar and arms holes lined with fur. His snow angel.

"Ready?"

He felt like a teenager on his first date… actually this would be his first real date, usually women were simply for carnal pleasures. He nodded.

Mrs. Gabby tsked at him, "Leave the sword, you'll scare everyone and make the evening tense."

Vergil glanced down at Yamato in his left hand, he hadn't even thought about taking or leaving it, he grabbed it out of habit. "Oh." He could easily take care of most demons without his sword, it would just get a tab bit more bloody. "One second." He vanished, using demon skills he had picked up from vigorous training. He reappeared to see a series of shocked faces. They knew he was a demon already, what was the shock?

Mia laughed, "You could have kept it, I know you don't like to go anywhere without it." She was so considerate.

He pulled her to the door, "I doubt we will have any issues."

Mia showed him the city and Vergil realized just how single-minded he was. All he cared about was finding the right books and ever since, finding the inn. The city was quite a bit larger than he realized. She took him to her favorite book stores and to meet everyone she knew… which felt like everybody. Vergil could tell he put these people on edge, smell their worry.

"Are you going to the festival come dawn, Mia?" The old antique store worker asked, 'discretely' moving her away from Vergil's side. Out of maliciousness he put an arm around Mia's shoulders.

Mia smiled up at him, the shop keeper forgotten in her mind and the ulterior motives forgotten from his.

"Mia?"

"What?" She turned back to the keeper who released his Mia's hand, "Oh yes! I am taking Vergil, I am sure it has been years since he has gone to one."

The shop keeper looked unpleased as Mia waved, pulling him out of the store. I occurred to Vergil that he should remove his arm from her shoulders but it also occurred to him how perfect she felt.

"My mother used to take Dante and I to the New Year's Festival every year, we used to win her as many things as possible, more as a competition between ourselves."

Mia smiled up at him. "They mean a lot to you."

Vergil was shocked, "Excuse me?" Everyone assumed the twins had both hated each other with a passion.

"Your mom and brother, you love them both a lot."

"What makes you say that?"

Mia looked up to the sky, slightly smiling. "Whenever you have a good memory, it's them you think of. You obviously hold your mom in very high regard. Although you say bad things about your brother you still think of him often, remembering good times like you wish you could go back. Plus," she turned to him, "you said you were getting power to protect yourself and him."

He gave her a smile, "I guess I did say that, but we can never go back. We are at war with each other and I am afraid he hates me now. Dante was never one to look at both sides of an argument."

"Why are you at war?"

Vergil cringed, going into a memory he preferred to leave unsaid. "When we were young my mother was killed by demons. We hid Dante away but they were so strong." Vergil let his arm fall from Mia's shoulders and he looked at his hands, seeing his mother's blood. "They slaughtered her and I-I was powerless to stop them. No matter how hard I fought-" He shook his head clearing it. "I need more power. I need to never feel so weak again and actually be able to protect who I care for. To do that I need the demons. Dante wants revenge on demons. Last time I checked up on him he was a freelance demon hunter. We are forever fighting for the opposite side."

"I am so sorry, Vergil. You'll be together one day, just take the time to help heal him, you'll find it heals you too." She winked at him. They walked onto an arched bridge over a small river, standing at the top, against the rail. The scene looked like it was off of a postcard.

"When I was young my mother told us that one day we would fall in love. Naturally I scoffed, not with a human I was sure," Mia passed him a haughty look of being playfully offended, "Likewise Dante was sure he would never touch a 'slimy demon'. Mother said blood didn't determine who we were and we were especially exempt. We could go either way, she told us, because we were demon _and_ human." His voice was flat, obviously annoyed with that fact. "She lied of course. Both of us were tormented for being neither. We couldn't fit in anywhere. Dante once told me that it was better that way, that when we finally found the love Mother spoke of then we knew it would be real, for who we _are_.

He is left alone, when I left it never occurred to me that he would have no one in the world. I was so focused on protecting him that I hurt him more than any demon ever could." He looked down at her, pain in his eyes. "We _need_ each other but are forever being kept away from each other."

"Vergil…" Mia whispered, taking his face in her hands, she pulled him down, standing on her tip-toes to kiss him.

Instantly Vergil took the distraction, putting all of his passion into a kiss for a human, for his Mia. His arms closed around her, pulling him to his chest, feet off the ground before sliding her onto the bridge railing in front of him. He smiled at her squeak of surprise and moaned as her arms clung to his broad shoulders for support. He growled into her mouth, giving her chills. Vergil nipped at her lips as she let out a 'yip'. He drew blood. He eyes flashed red at the taste, claws extending, he tried to concentrate. Blood means she is hurt. Blood means she is hurt.

"Well _that_ look is certainly terrifying." Mia let out a little laugh, not nearly as scared as she should be. She trusted him.

Vergil looked down at her, still holding her lower back for support as she sucked on her lips, the bleeding soon stopped. He did not have quite so much faith in himself as she did, he finally got his eyes and nails back to normal.

"The sun has set, we can head to the festival now!"

Vergil smiled at her before nodding and lifting her back off the railing and onto the floor. "Lead the way." He knew where it was, could smell the gathering of people and the different booths but she seemed so pleased to show him new things. He found himself trying to make her happy.

Mia laughed and Vergil smiled as they visited every booth and talked to nearly every person. "Care to try your luck?"

Mia looked over at the booth for shooting, "I want to try!" Vergil, used to this, let himself be pulled along.

"Three tries, Missy, hit the cans."

Mia stuck her tongue out a little in concentration, then shot, almost hitting the booth man who was on the far side. She missed totally each time.

"No worries, Mia. Guns are barbaric weapons. No man of honor uses them in a fight." Again his thoughts turned to Dante who loved his guns almost as much as Vergil loved his swords.

"Do you say that because you can't use 'em?"

Vergil scoffed, trying not to raise to the offer. Mia _could_ use one more Christmas present. Vergil picked up the gun, facing Mia he shot three quick shots, never looking. "I will show you how to shoot if you would like."

The booth man was flabbergasted. "Y-You never even looked! That's impossible! What are you?"

Vergil turned a hard glare at him. "The winner of your game. Now give the girl the promised prize." Vergil was not one to mess with when he went into 'cold mode'. It had won him a great many of battles, allowed him to think through any situation and conquer.

Mia giggled, gathering the stuffed pink elephant and Vergils's ice melted all over again. "Thank you, Sir. And thank you, Stranger." She dipped into a mock curtsy.

Vergil grinned, the foreign expression that made a home on his face when he was with his red headed girl. "You are quite welcome." The air smelled of smoke and Vergil pointed towards the sky. "Time for fireworks, midnight."

As soon as he finished the sky lit up. Mia gasped, bouncing excitedly. "Did you see that?"

Vergil looked up at the lit sky as more went up, he resisted saying 'well, duh!' and smiled instead, "Yes, I saw it."

She turned, beaming at him and holding his hand, "Happy New Year, Vergil!"

He smiled back, heart warm and truly happy. "Happy New Year, Mia."

**Awwww, warm fuzzies... Vergil actually can smile, did anyone else see that?! Sigh... I love him...**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
